Pirates of the Caribbean - Jack falls for treasure
by Jadelynn2309
Summary: When Jack is searching for a treasure, he runs into a beautiful women, and it seems to be the biggest treasure Jack has ever found
1. Chapter 1

**Pirates of the Caribbean**

**Jack Sparrow, a selfish, goofy, unpredictable pirate. This is how most of us know him, also, it seems that Jack has a fear of being tied down to a woman, but what if for once in his life, he finds true love? **

_**Jack moors at Cuba's biggest harbor . He and his crew are searching for a great treasure, a legend says that in the east of the island, there is a big cave, protected by ugly zombies. Inside the cave there is a chest, filled with gold, diamonds. This chest can never turn empty, and of course, the legendary Jack Sparrow wants this chest.  
When he's walking through the village, he sees a young woman running away, tears rolling down her blushing cheeks. Jack decides to follow her and finds out what is behind that grief.**_

**Jack**

**Me and my crew just docked at the harbor in Cuba. We leave the ship to go drink something. The crew that has the privilege to go with me consists of Will, Elizabeth, Gibbs, and Marty. We walk down the abandoned street. After a few minutes I, well, mister Gibbs, spots a local drinking house. I push open the wooden, rotten door and look around. There are lots of men, mostly gross, unwashed, drunk men, I immediately feel at home. I walk in and hear singing, well, I think it is supposed to be singing, sounds like a dying cat to me. Men dancing and drinking.  
I turn around to face Elizabeth, who looks disgusted. 'Love, this is where real men come to drink!', I smile and walk towards a big, bold man behind a wooden bar. I turn around to my company, five people, times two, is eleven, wait, no, again. 'Drinks all around', I finally say when I give up on counting.  
**

**Elizabeth and Will decided to go back to the ships, together with Gibbs and Marty. I swallow the last drop of my rum and stand up. I'm a bit wobbly, I notice. I burp and walk outside. The fresh air makes me smile. I walk down the street, back to the harbor. I bet that lazy old dogs are sleeping already. Suddenly someone runs into me. 'Well done mate!', I turn around to face who almost made me fall down. I see it's a lady. 'Ah, my apologies, you're a lady'. I cough and smile self-assured. I notice that tears are dripping down her cheeks. I frown. Just when I want to say something she pushes me to the side and runs away, making her way to, probably, the harbor. For some reason I feel like I should go after the lady. I shake my head and turn around, walking towards my ship, but halfway I turn and sigh. Running I go after the lady. **


	2. Chapter 2

When I finally see the woman I stop moving. She's standing on top of a cliff. The harbor is a different way. I can hear she still is crying. Slowly I walk up to her. She moves closer to the edge. 'Ma'am?'. She turns around, startled. I smile a weak smile and move towards her. 'Please don't', she whispers. I look at her face, she is very beautiful. She has big, brown eyes and red hair that seems to be on fire, rosy lips and blushing cheeks. She's wearing a dress with a corset, the same kind of dress Elizabeth almost died in.  
'What are your meanings, standing here on a cliff'. She looks at me as if I'm stupid, I guess it was a stupid question indeed. 'Just go away', her voice sounds choked. 'Well, with all respect, but I can't let you jump of a cliff and get hanged for it'. She shakes her head. 'So, why are you planning to commit suicide?', I ask. She turns her face to me. 'They want me to marry, but I can't'. I walk a little closer, which makes her move away from me, closer to the edge, so I freeze. 'Why is it so bad that it makes you want to kill yourself, with all respect of course', I grin. She lets her head down. 'He won't let me do anything, I can't go out, I can't talk to other men, I can't dance or sing when I'm around him, which is always'. Another tear rolls down her cheek.  
She spreads her arms and moves closer to the edge. She turns her face and smiles at me, although it's not a happy smile, it's a beautiful smile. Then she lets herself fall. In a fast move I grab her arm. She's hanging down a cliff, holding on to my arm, while I try not to get pulled over the edge. I growl softly when trying to pulling her up. This is going to cost me my arm, and so I grab her other arm as well. 'Changed your mind?', I growl under my breath. She looks up to me. 'Just pull me up!', she screams, scared. I smile and take a deep breath, then I pull her up with all my strength. She seems to shoot up and flies through the air, where after she lands on right next to me. She jumps on her feet and looks at me, not saying anything. I sit up straight and gesture that she has to sit down. She does indeed, making her dress look puffy. Her waterlines are still filled with tears while she looks at me. 'Are you a pirate?', she asks. I look at her. 'Well yes ma'am, I am', I say. She looks at the sky. 'Captain Jack Sparrow', I introduce myself. 'Anna Lorain Westfield', she says, without looking up.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna Lorain Westfield. ''Well, that is a mouthful'', I smile. She doesn't reply. After a while she spots the P on my wrist . She sits up straight and turns to me. ''I wish I could be a pirate, free, sailing the sea and being able to do whatever you like''. I smile. ''Well love, unfortunately you're not, so I guess you gotta go back to your fiancé''. She looks at me, not showing any emotion. ''Please take me with you''. I look at her, strangely. ''To where?'', I ask. She shrugs. ''To where ever you are going''. I shake my head. ''I can't just take you with me, they'll come looking for you and hang me!'', I say. She takes my hand. ''Please, captain Jack Sparrow''. Did she just say captain? She's the first to call me captain Jack Sparrow, besides my crew. ''Fine than''. She screams excited. ''Ssh!''. She puts her hand before her mouth. ''My apologies, captain''. I jump on my feet. ''You have to dress appropriate'', I say. She looks at me. ''Like, you?''. I nod. ''I dare to say Elizabeth probably has some clothing for you, milady''. She frowns. ''Which Elizabeth?''. I turn my face to her while walking. ''Elizabeth Swann, another female pirate'', I explain. She nods and pulls up her dress when we walk down the rocks towards the beach. She looks over her shoulder multiple times. I roll my eyes and walk up the pier. ''This is my ship''. She looks at the big ship. ''Well, it's... amazing'', she says, she looks at me and smiles. ''I know''. I get on the ship and help her up. The crew turns around to face Anna. ''Crew, meet Anna Lorain Chestfield''. ''Westfield'', she says. ''My apologies, Anna Lorain Westfield, who is, from now on, a crew member. Anna, meet the crew''. I turn to her and whisper: ''You can still back out now''. She shakes her head. ''I'm staying'', she says determined. Elizabeth walks up to us. ''Ah, and this is Elizabeth Swann, whom I have told you about''.


End file.
